Taking the Shift
by Patch5129
Summary: AU set in the Ultimate X-Men universe, just a short story with Rogue and Logan. No real plot so far, I might make a real story out of this. We'll see. R&R please. I do not own the X-Men


"_Beep Beep Be…" _The peaceful tranquility of the night was disrupted by Scott's alarm on his watch/communicator. Scott turned it off before the third ring, slowly getting up from his position, and moving over to the sleeping masses of his teammates. He has been sitting on the ground, his back against the tree, keeping lookout, while the rest of his team slept. But now his shift was over, and he could finally get some sleep, leaving the responsibilities with another person.

He made his way to the X-Men, careful not to wake them up or step on any of them, and at the same time, trying not to make too much movement. This was a stakeout after all, and he would never forgive himself if he blew his teams cover by accidentally tripping over Bobby and landing on Logan. The results would be embarrassing, not to mention painful. He looked them over, searching for his replacement. Jean and Kitty were sitting on either side of Warren, who was keeping them warm with his wings, a sly smile on his face. Scott gritted his teeth and clenched his fist a little, making sure that bird boy's hands were off his girlfriend. Satisfied, he saw Bobby, Pete, and Dazzler all sitting next to each other, Dazzler leaning a little on Pete's arm, and Bobby just laying on the ground clutching one of the blankets from the _Greymalkin_, close to him to stay warm. Next was Kurt, he was sprawled lazily on this small mound that rose up from the ground, right at the base of the hill, his tail flicking back and forth now and than, Scott smiled as an image of Snoopy on his doghouse flashed through his mind. Than Scott's eyes shifted to Ororo, who was just leaning against the hill, snuggled up to Logan's arm, but Logan has gone to sleep with his arms folded tightly around his chest, so the white haired, weather witch, couldn't be as close to him, as her attitude of late suggested that she wanted to be. Finally Scott found his replacement; Rogue was sitting a bit farther away from the group than anyone else, a blanket was draped over her shoulders and held tightly around her chest, her knees drawn close up to her stomach to keep warm. Scott gently shook her shoulder.

"Rogue, its time for your shift." He whispered, just loud enough so she could hear him.

Rogue opened her mouth a little and let out a low, irritated moan. Opening her eyes just a little, wishing she wouldn't have to open them all the way. No such luck. "Come on Rogue, I want to get some sleep" Whispered Scott, shaking her a little more.

"Screw you Summers" groaned Rogue as she turned to her side, looking away from him. "ah was having a good dream."

"NOW!" Whispered Scott more harshly. He wasn't really mad or anything, he just didn't like the idea of Warren having Jean within his grasp.

"Fahn!" Snapped Rogue as she tossed the blanket off, and leaned forward, as Scott, got up and walked to Jean, leaving Rogue to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Rogue got up and began to walk to the area Scott has abandoned, when suddenly a hand reached out, took hold of her wrist and stopped her. Rogue froze for a second, staring at the hand that was touching her. She was cursed, cursed to never touch someone without the risk of killing them. She tells herself that her 'curse' was for all the bad things she have done in her life, and she hopes that one day she will be redeemed from her curse by fighting for a better world, a more noble cause. Xavier and Kurt have talked to her, trying to convince her that her mutation was no curse, and that no amounts of good deeds can really change her gene structure. Well, the Professor said those words, Kurt said; we are who we are, no use in trying to clean a mirror that wasn't dirty. Rogue was snapped away from her train of thoughts as the hand gently, yet firmly tugged her down to the ground. As she was brought down to her knees, she looked into the eyes of the most dangerous mutant known; Wolverine.

"You are too tired to take a shift, kid" mumbled Logan, as he gently leaned her against the hill, than stood up. "You get back to sleep, I'll take this shift."

"No…Cyke will get mad if I don't…" protested Rogue, only half meaning her words.

"You let me handle the Boy Scout, you get some more sleep." Mumbled Logan as he stretched a little.

"But aren't you tired, Logan?"

"Naw, even if I was, everyone is breathing so loudly that I couldn't sleep even if I wanted to." Sighed Logan as he took off his jacket and draped it around Rogue. "This will keep you warmer than the blankets." With that he walked off to the tree that Scott was leaning against a few minutes ago. Sank to a crouching position and just looked around, like a human security camera.

"Thanks." whispered Rogue, more to herself.

Logan just waved, not looking at her, causing Rogue to blush a little, realizing that he could still hear her. _"He isn't as bad ass as he would lahk us all ta believe."_ Thought Rogue as she snuggled into the jacket. It was warm, and had the scent of autumn, as with that thought, Rogue drifted back to sleep.


End file.
